Cielo de Amor
by Anyuchiha Anderson-Hummel
Summary: "Si no te hubiera conocido aquel día, no hubiera conocido el dolor, la tristeza, ni estos recuerdos llenos de lagrimas…Pero…si no te hubiera conocido, no habría experimentado esta alegría, amabilidad, emoción, ni esta calidez ni el sentimiento de felicidad absoluta"


Au: solo para aclarar, glee no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Max Adler apareceria en todos los capitulos y desarrollaria mucho mejor la historia de su personaje Dave karofsky

Ahh si, el fanfic esta basado en la pelicula o drama, aun no estoy muy segura de que es pues me aparece como ambos, Koizora, que en español es Cielo de amor

* * *

_**Cielo de amor**_

El tren hizo un fuerte ruido al detenerse en la estación.

La gente rápidamente comenzó a salir, entre estos iba un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

La estación poco a poco se fue vaciando pero al hombre no le importo, no tenia prisa

Se detuvo y miro el cielo

"si no te hubiera conocido aquel día, no hubiera conocido el dolor, la tristeza, ni estos recuerdos llenos de lagrimas…Pero…si no te hubiera conocido, no habría experimentado esta alegría, amabilidad, emoción, ni esta calidez ni el sentimiento de felicidad absoluta"

"Te encuentras bien? Yo continuo amando el amplio cielo azul"

Y mirando el cielo azul todo volvió

00000

La luz entraba por la ventana iluminando la pequeña habitación donde una pareja dormía tranquilamente, o al menos hasta que los rayos golpearon el rostro del mayor quien poco a poco se despertó y miro a su prometido.

Blaine llevaba viviendo con el seis meses, al inicio se habían quedado con Rachel y Santana pero querían mas privacidad así que se mudaron a un departamento en el mismo edificio.

Poco a poco Blaine se despertó y lo miro con una sonrisa cansada

-estas bien? –dijo Kurt, últimamente lo había notado raro pero Blaine le decia que era solo cansancio

-si –dijo Blaine levantándose

-vas a ir a alguna parte? –dijo Kurt –hoy no tengo clases, ni tu tampoco, podemos salir a algun lado o…

-lo siento –dijo Blaine –pero tengo algo que hacer…

-que cosa? –dijo Kurt

-una tarea –Blaine le daba la espalda mientras sacaba su ropa

-pero…

-lo haremos otro día –se metió al baño

El castaño suspiro triste, hacia un tiempo que Blaine se comportaba así y estaba preocupado.

Pero decidió que hablaría mas delante de eso y se fue a preparar el desayuno

00000

"Odio a ese chico" pensaba Kurt mirando como Sebastian y Blaine charlaban a lo lejos

Veía como ese chico seguía acaparando la atención de SU prometido pero no podía hacer nada, bueno, no es que no pudiera, es que ya no le quedaban tácticas, había tratado de todo pero por lo visto Blaine no tenia intención de dejar de prestarle atención a la suricata.

Suspiro y prefirió seguir tomando su bebida, ya hablaría con Blaine en casa

00000

El día en había sido muy cansado y largo, era la una de la mañana cuando llego.

Le había dicho a Blaine que llegaría tarde pero nunca pensó que seria TAN tarde.

Entro despacio procurando no hacer ruido, se sentia como un ladron o un adolescente que llega después de la hora que sus padres le impusieron.

Dejo sus cosas en la mesa y fue a su habitación esperando ver a Blaine dormido, pero para su sorpresa el menor no lo hacia sino que tenia sujetada su almohada y lloraba sobre ella

-Blaine! –dijo y corrió hacia el para abrazarle –que pasa?

-na…nada Kurt…-dijo el moreno –so…solo una pesadilla…es…es todo…

Kurt no quiso seguir insistiendo pero acuno a Blaine en sus brazos hasta que este durmió

00000

-"…el numero que usted marco se encuentra apagado o fuera del area de servicio" –Kurt corto la llamada frustrado y miro la hora

Las once de la noche y ni rastro de Blaine.

Decir que el castaño estaba preocupado era poco, Blaine nunca se retrasaba y si lo hacia lo llamaba.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y se levanto rápidamente mirando a su novio.

-Blaine Devon Anderson, donde demonios estabas?!

Blaine lo miro y Kurt supo que algo iba mal, el había visto ya esa mirada, aquella vez no tan lejana que Blaine le había dicho que había sido infiel.

-Blaine que…

-quiero terminar…-dijo

-que? –dijo Kurt sin creer lo que había oído –de que hablas?

-ya escuchaste, quiero terminar contigo

-por…porque?

-solo…ya no es lo mismo –dijo Blaine –yo cambie, pensé que podríamos hacerlo funcionar pero…lo lamento…me voy, ya le pediré a Sam o a Tina que venga por mis cosas –y sin otra explicación salió de ahí dejando a Kurt destrozado.

00000

Seis meses habían pasado desde que Blaine había salido de su vida.

Había hablado con Tina y Sam pero ellos tampoco sabían que había cambiado…solo habían ido a recoger las cosas de Blaine y se las habían enviado a un hotel, después el moreno les había dicho que los quería y que serian siempre sus mejores amigos y luego les había pedido que se fueran, pero para cuando Kurt fue a ese lugar Blaine ya había desaparecido.

Kurt dejo su orgullo de lado y busco a Sebastian pero se llevo la sorpresa de que también se había ido.

Y entonces una horrible duda se instalo en su cabeza. Sebastian había desaparecido el mismo día que Blaine, eso quería decir que estaban juntos?

Pero nada pudo responder esa pregunta

Kurt quería olvidar, quería seguir adelante y quería encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara, y entonces lo conoció.

Ryan Creston, un joven rubio que acabada de transferirse de Inglaterra y trabajaba con el en como pasante.

Era muy gentil y amable, además tenian muchos gustos en común.

La relación fluyo con rapidez y cuatro meses después de conocerlo comenzaron a salir.

Kurt aun no olvidaba a Blaine pero sabia que con el paso del tiempo llegaría a amar a Ryan tanto como a este, o incluso mas.

00000

Kurt estaba en Lima, había querido presentar a Ryan a su padre y a Carole.

El castaño decidió salir a caminar para respirar un poco de la paz que esa ciudad le brindaba.

Era verdad que siempre había querido estar en nueva york pero en su interior sabia que Lima seria muy especial para el.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta un pequeño prado en una zona boscosa cerca de su casa.

Al ver a su alrededor rápidamente lo reconoció. Ese lugar era uno de sus lugares favoritos en Lima, un lugar que siempre había compartido con Blaine.

Kurt había llevado al moreno en una ocasión ahí, poco después de haber vuelto a Mckinley y se habían recostado a ver el cielo y llenarse de la paz que desprendía el lugar.

Desde entonces siempre buscaban un momento para ir ahí y hacer lo mismo.

Incluso después de haber terminado la primera vez, las pocas veces que Kurt volvió a Lima había pasado un tiempo por ahí.

Se interno en el prado y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo ahí.

-Blaine…-dijo

El moreno, quien ahora vestia un pants y llevaba un gorro en la cabeza, lo miro

-Kurt –dijo sorprendido

-ha pasado tiempo –dijo tratando de mantener la calma –es la primera vez que te veo vestido así –dijo extrañado por el cambio de look del moreno.

-es un estilo nuevo, supongo que ahí que probar cosas diferentes no?

-y como esta Sebastian? –dijo, aun tenia la sospecha de la desaparición de ambos al mismo tiempo no era coincidencia

-esta bien –dijo y confirmo la teoría de Kurt, estaban juntos

-crei que habías olvidado este lugar –dijo serio.

Blaine simplemente se levanto del piso y salió corriendo.

-espera! –grito Kurt pero lo perdió entre los arboles.

Después volvió al claro y en uno de los arboles, con un pequeño cuchillo que traia su cortaúñas escribió "fuiste feliz?"

Y tras esto abandono el claro para volver con Ryan quien ya lo esperaba para regresar a nueva york.

00000

Un mes después Kurt volvió a Lima, la salud de su padre no estaba muy bien y estaba preocupado por el.

Los doctores confirmaron que estaba un tanto enfermo pero que era controlable lo que hizo que Kurt suspirara de alivio.

Tratando de relajarse volvió a aquel prado y se aproximo al árbol donde había escrito, y se sorprendió al ver otra escritura debajo de la suya

"fui feliz"

Kurt se limpio una lagrima que bajo por la mejilla y susurro al viento

-adios Blaine, ya no te recordare mas que una vez al mes –y abandono el prado

00000

Durante los siguientes seis meses visitaba el prado una vez llevando consigo un ramo de flores y siempre había algo que indicaba que Blaine había estado ahí.

Un pequeño pingüino bebe de plástico

-ten cuidado, llueve –le dijo Ryan al dejarlo en el camino que llevaba al prado

-estare bien –dijo sacando su paraguas y salia

Camino por el sendero pensando en la proposición de matrimonio que le había hecho Ryan dos días antes, había sido sorpresivo y Kurt le había pedido tiempo para pensarlo.

Llego hasta el prado y entonces lo miro, era Sebastian Smythe

-Suricata –dijo y Sebastian se volvió a mirarlo –que haces aquí?

-Blaine me pidio que lo trajera –dijo mostrando el pingüino, su voz se escuchaba apagada –me pidio que de ahora en adelante, los siguientes meses lo trajera –miro el pingüino y Kurt distinguió tristeza en sus ojos –me dio cientos de ellos, es imposible que viva tantos años…

Kurt estaba confundido

-porque? –pero Sebastian no respondió –contesta!

-el…-lo miro dudativo pero aun así continuo –puede que muera pronto

-que dijiste?

-el tiene cáncer –dijo mirando al suelo

-deja de bromear –dijo Kurt –el se fue contigo, se fueron juntos…el…

-el me pidio ayuda…a mi y a mi novio…Dave Karofsky, el no quería que lo supieras…que nadie de sus amigos lo supiera, nos hizo prometer que no lo diríamos…pero el siempre te ha esperado…te esperaba mientras luchaba solo…

-des…desde cuando –dijo temiendo su respuesta y tratando de controlar sus lagrimas

-hace un año y un mes…se lo detectaron en nueva york…

"quiero terminar" "yo cambie" "pensé que podríamos hacerlo funcionar" "es un estilo nuevo, supongo que ahí que probar cosas diferentes no?"

Todo lo que Blaine le había dicho lo golpeo con fuerza las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos

-donde…

-el hospital St. James, habitación 512

Kurt salió corriendo del prado sin importarle que Ryan lo estuviera esperando, solo quería llegar hasta Blaine.

Llego hasta la entrada del cuarto y miro a Dave, este no se sorprendió solo se acerco a el y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, después siguió caminando dejando que Kurt se aproximara a la entrada de la habitación y mirara a su ocupante

Blaine miraba hacia el cielo. Antes, al ver al cielo sonreía porque le recordaba a Kurt, pero ya no podía.

Desde que le dieron el diagnostico poco a poco su sonrisa se fue apagando pero el día que se fue de lado de Kurt esta desapareció completamente

Kurt entro

-lo dejaste? –dijo Blaine, al escuchar los pasos creyó que se trataba de Sebastian pero al ver hacia ese lado se sorprendió al ver a Kurt

-eres un idiota –dijo Kurt

-que haces aquí? –Blaine lo miro triste, nunca habría querido que Kurt lo viera así

-debiste decírmelo…

-era mi asunto, no el tuyo –ante esto Kurt comenzó a llorar -no llores –Blaine lo miro angustiado –por eso no quería que lo supieras, no quería que lloraras…

-Blaine –dijo Kurt con voz destrozada

-ahora vete por favor, vuelve con tu novio –trato de detener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir –te vi en una ocasión, salias de casa de tus padres en compañía de el, te veias feliz…en ese momento supe que me podía ir sin preocupaciones porque tu serias feliz…

Se levanto despacio y abrazo a Kurt

-gracias por venir –dijo sonriendo –se feliz

-no…no…no me pidas eso…no puedo –Kurt se aferro a el mientras lloraba –si no estas no puedo

-solo me quedan tres meses Kurt…

-siempre te amare –dijo –estare contigo hasta el final

Ambos se abrazaron y rompieron a llorar, dejando salir al fin el dolor que tenian guardado por la enfermedad, la ruptura pero también por volver a estar juntos.

Kurt termino con Ryan y se traslado a Lima dejando su trabajo en por un tiempo. Por suerte su jefa lo adoraba y le había dicho que confiara en volver a tener su puesto al volver.

Todos sus amigos lo supieron y lo comenzaron a visitar.

Entonces Kurt decidió que era tiempo de cumplir esa promesa que se habían hecho dos años atrás y decidió casarse con Blaine.

La ceremonia fue emotiva, hubo lagrimas, risas y música.

La noche de bodas fue difícil

Kurt le había dicho a Blaine que descansara pero el menor no había aceptado, ese día iban a estar juntos.

Y fue mágico.

Kurt le pedia a Dios o a quien fuera que estuviera arriba viéndolos que por favor salvara a Blaine

-Blaine! –grito Kurt corriendo hacia el al ver que no paraba de toser

-no quiero morir Kurt –dijo Blaine sollozando

-no lo haras –dijo Kurt pero quería convencerse mas a el mismo que a Blaine.

-hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer, no quiero separarme de ti…

-estaras bien –dijo Kurt

-te amo

-y yo a ti –dijo abrazandolo

"por favor, no se lo lleven"

-sr. Anderson-Hummel, es hora de su revisión –dijo una enfermera mientras entraba

Blaine asintió y con ayuda de Kurt se paso a la silla de ruedas

-Kurt, puedes ir a la casa y traer mi libreta de canciones por favor? –dijo su esposo sonriendole

-claro –dijo Kurt y besándolo salió para ir por la libreta.

Iba saliendo de la casa cuando sus celular sonó.

-bueno?

-Kurt…Blaine…tienes que venir –era Dave y se escuchaba preocupado

-voy para haya! –grito y salió corriendo.

En el hospital no lograban estabilizar a Blaine, su pulso disminuía y le aplicaban oxigeno.

Estaba apunto de perder la conciencia.

Kurt corria por la calle sin importarle si empujaba a alguien o los carros que pasaban, solo quería llegar, entonces marco el numero de Blaine siendo Sebastian el que contesto

-Kurt! –dijo viéndolo en una video llamada mientras aun corria.

Rápidamente le acercaron el teléfono a Blaine para que pudiera ver a su esposo.

-Blaine! Blaine! Resiste! Pronto estare ahí amor!

-Kurt…-susurro el moreno con todo y la mascarilla

-que dijiste?! –grito Kurt

-Kurt…sonríe –suspiro

Kurt se detuvo y haciendo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas esbozo una tierna y amorosa sonrisa que Blaine correspondió lentamente.

Después dijo

-llegare pronto –Blaine asintió despacio y Kurt emprendió su marcha.

Sebastian aparto el celular de Blaine.

Una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Blaine y cerro los ojos.

Después solo se escucho el pitido que indicaba que su corazón se había parado seguido del llanto de Sebastian, Dave, Cooper y los padres de Blaine.

00000

Kurt se había dejado llevar por el dolor, había dejado de comer, de salir, no paraba de llorar y no dejaba que nadie lo tocara.

Ese día al fin su padre lo había convencido de salir y Kurt se dirigio al pequeño puente que había visitado junto a su esposo una semana antes de que muriera.

Llevaba el cuaderno de canciones de Blaine, pero según lo que le había dicho Dave, no había precisamente canciones escritas.

Miro hacia el rio que pasaba por debajo.

Kurt Anderson-Hummel había perdido a tres de las personas mas importantes de su vida.

A la edad de 8 años había perdido a su querida madre, Elizabeth Hummel.

A la edad de 19 años había perdido a su amado hermano mayor, Finn Hudson

Y a la edad de 21 años había perdido al amor de su vida y a su esposo, Blaine Anderson-Hummel.

Comenzó a llorar entonces

-Blaine…no me dejes Blaine! –cegado por el dolor Kurt subió al puente dispuesto a saltar cuando dos palomas salieron de repente y lo asustaron haciendo que el cuaderno cayera al piso.

Kurt lo recogió y comenzó a leer

"Kurt volvió" "Los ojos de Kurt están hinchados" "Espero que ese chico no lo lastime" "Kurt, te amo" "Kurt…sonríe"

Kurt miro al cielo

-eres un tonto…-dijo sonriendo

"me estas observando verdad?" pensó sosteniendo el cuaderno en sus manos "yo…tengo que vivir cierto?"

Kurt miro hacia su alrededor, el anden estaba casi vacio

Camino hacia afuera de la estación

"esos felices momento que pase con Blaine no se han vuelto recuerdos"

"porque siempre, siento que blaine esta conmigo"

-papa!

"Blaine, aun amo el cielo azul, y seguro ahora y siempre, eternamente"

Kurt abrazo al pequeño de cuatro años y después miro sus ojos color miel y revolvió sus hermosos rizos negros.

Tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle

-iremos al prado de papa? –dijo el pequeño

-si Blaine…iremos a ese prado…

El pequeño sonrió y soltándose corrió hacia su abuelo que los esperaba en el auto.

Kurt miro por ultima vez el cielo y susurro

-gracias por tu ultimo regalo, te amare siempre…-le sonrió y fue hacia su hijo y su padre quien lo abrazo

-estoy en casa –le dijo

-bienvenido

* * *

Espero les guste n.n y por favor no pregunten de donde salio que ni yo lo se, si les gusta digan que fue mpreg y si no, simplemente nacio de una madre sustituta, se los dejo a su criterio XD


End file.
